


Wretched Pleasures

by EdwardNotSoLittle



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Jopson makes a mistake, M/M, Oral Sex, Spanking, Transformation, Verbal Humiliation, catboy!Edward Little, catboy!Thomas Jopson, kitten play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27805849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardNotSoLittle/pseuds/EdwardNotSoLittle
Summary: When Thomas Jopson accidentally goes to a cursed sex toy shop to spice up his and Edward's kinky bedroom lifestyle an accident ensues.A terror bingo ficChapter OneKitten PlayChapter 2Hypersexuality
Relationships: Thomas Jopson/Lt Edward Little
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Terror Bingo





	1. The Toy Shop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onstraysod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onstraysod/gifts), [vegetas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegetas/gifts), [Oochilka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oochilka/gifts), [THHuxley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/THHuxley/gifts), [owlboxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlboxes/gifts), [vivacaine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivacaine/gifts).



> Note, I do not engage in pet play myself. So this was my own little take on it and is not meant to offend anyone.

To those who claimed to have made his acquaintance, Edward Little was a man of many, not-so attractive and gloomy traits; he was chronically depressed, possessed very little humor, was serious, and hardworking. 

However, those closest to him were endeared by his anxiousness, regarding him as kind, gentle, and compassionate. 

Then, of course, to one man in particular he was but one word. Everything. 

That man was Thomas Jopson. 

Edward Little was, to him, everything he could have ever hoped to find in a man. Handsome, sweet, incredibly loving, very good in bed and yes, that mattered. Especially when one such as he has a creative mind or the bedroom. No matter what he brought up, Edward was always willing to try something new -even if his anxiety showed while doing it- he was a good sport.

It was for this reason that Thomas was doing what he was now. What exactly was that? Well, he was currently in a new local sex shop called _Wretched Pleasures,_ looking at stuff he could use for pet play. Just recently, he had been doing some research and he came across an article on kitten play. Needless to say he was _very_ curious to try something new. 

Oh, and did he _ever_ find some things!

"I'll take these please." He said, sliding a packaged costume containing a pair of black fuzzy cat ears, nipple covers, wrist and anklets, and a long sleek 32' cat tail with a detachable large silicone plug at the base. 

The old man who ran the shop looked at the item warily and then him. 

_What the hell?_

"Are you absolutely sure? Did you read the fine print?" 

Thomas blinked, and shook his head at the absurd question. "Er, no and I don't need to… it's just for a bit of fun is all. How much do I owe you?" He asked, digging out his wallet.

"Twenty-four seventy." 

After he paid for the costume he thanked the man and tried to shake off the uneasy feeling he got as the man watched him leave, but by the time he got home, it was totally forgotten.

_Edward will be home in less than an hour!_ He nearly panicked. Quickly, he ran to the master bathroom and began to strip. He wanted to be all sexied up when Ned got home. Oh the look on his face…

He opened the plastic on the costume and slid the furry black cuffs onto his wrists then his ankles. The faux fur felt amazing on his skin and he found himself stroking the soft bands idly for a moment until he came back to focus. Next were the nipple covers which made his cock twitch at the feeling of the rabbit fur covers brushing against the skin around them. The adhesive tape tugged a bit at some hair around his nipples but he welcomed the sting. 

They were designed with the pink cat paw pad shapes in the center with tufts of fur between the toe beans. So adorable. 

He picked up the transparent headband with the cat ears mounted on them. They were really well made and they even had cute little tufts at the top. Smiling, he slipped them onto his head and fussily readjusted them as he stared into the mirror.

After making sure they were situated how he wanted them, he looked at the last piece of the costume. 

Oh boy.

The plug was larger if he had to estimate two and a half maybe three inches wide. It was much larger than he'd anticipated. The long, sleek, jet black tail was detachable as it sat on a small clip attached to a ring on the back. He'd have to make sure to lube it up good. Setting out to find the lube, he went into the bedroom to the nightstand where it was right where it was supposed to be. He took a moment to lather the plug in his hand up with a copious amount before bending himself over the bed and reaching behind himself.

He took a breath, "Here it goes." 

With that he began to push the plug into himself, he groaned softly as it stretched him. Biting his lower lip he concentrated on relaxing his body eventually letting out a breath when it was fully inserted. He closed his eyes and revelled on the feeling, letting his body get used to the size. Good Lord it made him feel so full, it really was big. 

When he heard the front door open beyond the bedroom he smirked and moved to stand in front of the mirror, modeling for himself as he studied his handiwork. The fullness of the insert already had him hard. 

* * *

Edward let out an exhausted sigh as he stepped into the flat he shared with Thomas. He was _so_ tired. Work was overwhelming him with emails and he got into a fight with Crozier today, the drunken lout forgot that he had a very important meeting booked at three. He was absolutely trashed when the client got there and Edward had to sit through the meeting himself. It was so embarrassing. 

"I'm home!" he announced his return as he normally did.

Waiting to hear Thomas’s footsteps, he listened as he shrugged off his coat and set it on a hook. 

He didn't hear anything. 

Frowning, Edward padded through the flat after taking his shoes and socks off. He'd let out a relieved sigh as the plush carpet felt good to his sore feet. 

"Tom?" He called.

"In the bedroom darling." 

More relaxed now with Thomas's presence being known he sighed and walked to the fridge to retrieve a beer. He could hear the gentle patter of Tom's bare feet on the hardwood of the kitchen behind him. 

"Oh Edward…" 

That voice could only mean one thing and he didn't exactly know if he was up for it with how tired he was. Unfortunately, he made the mistake of looking over his shoulder briefly. Beer came spraying out his nose and all over the front of the fridge as he sputtered, clutching it as it burned.

He whirled around with his jaw hanging open as he stared at the sight in front of him. 

There was his Thomas, naked and stroking himself. He wore a headband with two furry black cat ears, fuzzy black patches that covered his nipples, furry wrist and ankle bands, and a long black tail dangled behind him. He even had a pink and pastel blue lace collar adorned with a D-ring and a tinkly silver bell. 

Edward felt his face turn a bright red, shame filled his mind at how aroused and suddenly awake he was.

"T-Thomas! What on Earth are you wearing!?" 

His lover grinned naughtily and slowly bent over the counter to wiggle his cute little arse. Edward could see that the tail was actually a _very_ large plug, he could still see the wetness of the lube Tom had to use to prep himself.

His cock twitched to show it's appreciation while he stumbled for words, "I… you… what kind of… God!"

"Do you like it?" 

Edward did like it, how could he not? It was so sexy, and the longer he stared the tighter his pants got until Thomas approached him, beaming triumphantly. He reached down a hand to fondle the prominent tent in his trousers, feeling him and giving him a little squeeze.

"I'll take this here as a yes." 

Edward's self-restraint snapped, "Get over here you naughty boy." He gruffed, grabbing him by the shoulders and pulling him close enough to kiss those lips with a desperate hunger. 

Thomas squeaked into the kiss at first but he easily melted, he continued to stroke Edward through his work pants until his love let out a small gasp.

"You mean naughty kitty." He chimed. 

The response he received was Edward scooping him up into his arms and then they were going straight to the bedroom. 

Edward carried Thomas to the bed and he was surprised when his love sat up and pushed at his chest. 

"Not yet, your kitty wants to play first." Thomas said. Soon Edward found their positions being flipped and Edward blushing as he relented. Thomas took the liberty of unbuttoning his shirt so that he could let his hands roam over the warm flesh of his belly, fingers combing through his body hair as they went. He watched Thomas slide down his body so he was between his legs and unbuttoning his pants, slowly as if unwrapping a gift at Christmas.

Edward groaned softly as Thomas pulled his trousers off and began to palm at the prominent bulge straining against his briefs. 

"Is this for me?" The question was cooed at him in a voice honey-sweet with desire. He dipped his head and took the waistband of his briefs between his teeth and carefully tugged them down.

_He is so sexy like this._

A wet, warm tongue darted out to lick the head of his cock and he lost his train of thought, groaning and trying to buck upwards. "Oh fuck Tom…"

Thomas grinned mischievously at his response and began to flick his tongue at his slit a couple times. The action sent Edward's hips jerking off the bed as the older man yelped out a moan.

"T-Thomas," Edward tangled a large hand into the back of his hair to pull him away. "You know what that does to me… you want this to last?" He scolded.

Oh and that sultry little shit just batted those pretty eyes at him and began to rub his face against his upper thigh, feeling the fuzz on his cheek. He knew how to overwhelm him during sex. 

"I needed to see if you were paying attention." Thomas hummed and licked a stripe up the underside of his shaft before wrapping his lips around Edward's swollen tip causing him to shudder, the firm grip on Tom's hair loosening into a caress.

"Ooh…" 

Apparently, that was all the permission Thomas needed to take more of his cock into his mouth, gradually working his way down all eight inches of him until eyes sparkled with wetness and his cock was engulfed in Tom's throat.

Edward moaned and ran his fingers through Thomas’s hair affectionately. He knew how much of a sucker Tom was for having his hair played with, no pun intended. He rocked his hips carefully when his love pulled back and began to bob his head, sucking vigorously as he did. He curled his tongue around him, he pressed his tongue along the vein that ran underneath, caressed the underswell of red glans, and let his teeth scrape along the velvety smooth skin. It had Edward curling his toes. 

"Oh fuck…" 

Thomas pulled off with an obscene sounding slurp, a single string of saliva keeping them connected. "Yeah, you like that don't you?" 

"Yes…" was his breathless response.

"Good, because I'm going to milk you dry like a good kitty." 

Edward blushed a deep red at the words. "You… are filthy." He squeaked.

"Meowrr." 

The playful growl that came from Tom's throat made Edward grin that boyish, wolffish, grin of his. "For God's sake Thomas…" he chuckled breathlessly and shook his head.

Thomas felt very accomplished. 

With that, his lover went back to his task. He wrapped his lips around the head of his cock and gave it a few more good sucks. He used warm hands to palm and knead at his full stones. Edward bucked his hips forward into that hot mouth, fishing inky black hair in one hand. 

"F-Fuck… Thomas, I-I'm–ah!" His words trailed off into a moan when he felt reverberations traveling up his cock as Thomas suddenly hummed around him. 

Encouraged, his love began to work him with an eagerness, sucking and licking working his way back down the shaft to tease the weeping slit at the end, lapping the precum onto his tongue. He used the tip to press against it until Edward could feel the end teasing the inside. That did it for him. He was taken by a full-body spasm, crying out loudly as he came hot into Thomas’s mouth. Thomas swallowed it all eagerly and gave a few more good sucks, milking him for what he was worth.

Edward was left panting as Thomas pulled off, offering a smile before practically purring at him whilst tugging his pants down and off his ankles, "We're not done yet." 

"Thomas, oh God, I can't… I'm exhausted." He whined. 

His love settled back down between his legs and pried his legs further apart, exposing him and emitting a small hum. He kissed the inside of both his thighs. "Good, you'll sleep like a baby."

Before he could protest, he felt that tongue pass over his hole and immediately he shuddered. 

_Fuck, he is frisky tonight._

If Edward had to be honest, he thought there was nothing sexier than when Thomas decided to take charge in the bedroom. Especially like this. They often switched their roles as it was when it came to who was on the receiving end. He knew as a fact that Thomas preferred to be on the receiving end, which was fine with Edward because he liked to give. Still they made decisions to change it up occasionally, especially with Thomas loving to experiment with new ideas for the bedroom.

That was how Edward learned he liked bondage, through Tom's actively creative mind. There was just something so sexy about tying Thomas up and giving him a good fucking, or vice versa.

Thomas licked at him persistently trying to ensure he didn't soften after such an orgasm, and boy was he ever succeeding. If there was one thing Edward Little was sure of in this world, it was that Thomas Jopson had the most talented mouth on the planet. He moaned quietly as that tongue pressed into him, breaching his body with little resistance. 

As Thomas tongue fucked him, his cock was stirring back with interest but uncomfortably overstimulated, Edward squirmed slightly with a whimper. Thomas was further encouraged and he brought a hand up to slide a finger in beside his tongue. He pushed it in deep and pulled it back and repeated the process all the while still spearing his tongue into Edward as far as he possibly could. Eventually he hit that spot inside him that had his cock at full attention in no time. 

"Thomas… nngh… ooh…" 

"Who's filthy now? Look at you Edward… you're _so_ hard. Perhaps I should put this costume on you? A filthy boy like you could wear it much better than me."

Edward's eyebrow quirked in irritation, though he normally found it sexy as hell when Thomas humiliated him in the bedroom, he'd had enough humiliation today in the workplace. He sat up and grabbed Thomas by the hair, deciding to take control. 

"Kitty, huh?" He gruffed voice all husky and wanting with an edge of playfulness. He pulled Thomas off of him and climbed off the bed, when he made to follow him he pointed at him with a snap of his fingers as if commanding one of the stallions on his father's farm. 

"Stay."

The way Edward's baritone had hardened into an order nearly had Thomas coming right there, his hand having gripped the base of his own cock with a whimper to stop himself from coming too soon. 

Edward began to strip and Thomas watched him eagerly watching his cock bob and twitch when he laid eyes on him again. However, instead of coming back to bed, he walked over to the loveseat in the room and settled into it. He beckoned him with a finger. "Here kitty." 

Thomas practically jumped off the bed but Edward lifted a hand, "Properly, pet." 

_Oh._

Now he understood. 

Edward watched as Thomas, on his hands and knees, slinked off the bed and proceeded to crawl over to where he sat. He stroked his cock teasingly, knowing that his eight inch arousal was what Thomas wanted the most right now. 

When Thomas finally made his way to him, he rubbed his cheeks against the inside of his splayed thighs, he tried to mimic a cat purr and Edward couldn't help but think it was so fucking sexy. 

"Turn around. Present." Edward ordered, and Thomas did just that. He turned around and lowered himself onto his forearms with his arse up in the air, even giving it a little wiggle.

Edward smoothed his hands over his kitty's supple arse and hummed drinking in the sight. Thomas shuddered beneath his hands and he gave one of those cheeks a rough swat. Tom gasped. 

"You've been a naughty boy." 

Another swat. 

Tom moaned. "Yes Daddy." 

Edward blushed at the title and gave him another smack to the other cheek, this one earned him a yelp.

"So that's how you want to play it tonight?" He asked, kneading the now throbbing hot skin with an open palm. 

"Yes Daddy. Oh, please fuck me." 

"Mm… but you've been such a naughty boy. Why should I?" He asked, smoothing his palms over the reddened skin. Thomas whimpered.

"Please Daddy, I'll be good." 

Edward smacked him again, Tom cried. "Don't whine."

"Yes Daddy."

After a moment of quiet, Edward reached to remove the plug keeping his kitten open. It came free with a soft, audible, squelching pop courtesy of all the lube that had been required for insertion. He detached the tail part from the plug and grabbed his tie off the floor. He tied it around Thomas' lithe waist and clipped the tail on the back behind him so they could still have fun with it.

Without any warning he shoved two fingers into his kitty's slick, stretched hole. Thomas groaned and wiggled back against them earning him another commanding swat. He yelped again.

"Hold still." 

"Oh, but Daddy…"

"I need to punish you." 

Edward reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer to retrieve the large vibrating egg that he had for such occasions. He knew the toy would drive Thomas mad and he wasn't going to be touching his naughty kitty for a while. It was just enough to keep him on the edge but not enough to allow him to come. He knew Thomas was more of an _impact_ sort of man.

He removed his fingers, he pushed the egg inside him, and grabbed the plug. He pushed it in as well that his naughty kitty couldn't push the egg out if he got overstimulated. A tendency he frequently had in his naughty little moods.

"Daddy…" Tom groaned at being stuffed so full. The egg itself was decently sized and he'd looped the lengthy retrieval cord around the plug for safety. 

Edward leaned back in his chair and met Tom's eyes. He picked up the remote. 

_click_

"Oooh… fuck!" the younger man gasped as he turned it straight to the medium setting. 

"Don't you move." Edward ordered. 

Thomas was struggling, the vibrations were hitting him in just the right spot. He wanted to take himself in hand but he knew Edward would prolong his punishment. 

Edward enjoyed the sight before him, how Tom's limbs quivered to keep himself up on his hands and knees. He played with the long sleek tail as his love whimpered and whined, his cock leaking all over the place. 

"Turn around. Suck me off." 

Carefully Thomas turned, his movements were shaky with the distraction of vibrator buzzing away inside his ass. He put his paws on Edward's thighs and took his swollen red head into his mouth. Edward's hand found his hair and he was whispering to him. "Good kitty, work for it." He licked and suckled at it before taking it in deeper. He cried out around Edward's shaft when he increased the frequency of the to its max level. 

He was so hard _it hurt_. 

His cock was drooling white precome all over the floor and he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut as his body attempted to rock backwards for more friction against that spot.

_Smack_

Thomas cried out as his sore ass was spanked once again. A wordless command to hold still. He couldn't help it, he needed release! He was _so_ swollen.

"You've been _very_ naughty, pet. Teasing me like this. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Ahh… I-I'm sorry Daddy." He whimpered letting a pink tongue slip out to lick at the vein beneath Edward's thick shaft.

Edward hummed, satisfied and guided his head away. "Turn around, put that slutty ass up."

Thomas’s cock twitched at the humiliation and he quickly did as he was told, eager to please.

He groaned as the plug was, again, pulled out with a slick sounding noise. Trembling with anticipation, he held as still as possible remaining silent.

"Should I fuck you?" Came the mock question. 

"Please, Daddy." He whimpered. 

Edward turned off the vibrator and pulled it out, Thomas whimpered at the loss of fullness but it wasn't long before he was crying out when his daddy was pushing something larger inside his hole, filling him up again.

He groaned and mimicked a purr and fingers kneaded at the wooden floor boards. He had to play his role after all. 

Edward pushed his eight inch all the way inside before pausing watching with amusement as his kitty's legs trembled in his stimulated state. He let out a content sigh, drinking in the warmth of his kitty's body. 

"Oh, you look so sexy like this kitten." He said caressing large warm palms over his cheeks. "You always look sexy stuffed full with Daddy's cock." 

"Oooh… yes Daddy… I-I need it…" Tom moaned, pushing back against Edward's dick, grinding against him in small circular motions.

The older man hummed and ran his hands over his lower back. "Such a little whore."

"Yes… yes, Daddy. I'm your filthy little whore." 

Hearing Tom say those words awakened something in Edward and he pushed his naughty kitten face-first on the floor and with that began pounding into him with reckless abandon. 

"Damn right you are." He gruffed, giving his arse another slap. Thomas' yelp drew off into a lewd moan as he tried to keep up with his daddy's punishing pace.

It ached for sure, but he loved _every single_ minute of it as he babbled and moaned incoherently each time Edward's cock struck his prostate head on. 

"Daddy! Oh fuck Daddy yes! Yes! Yes!" 

Edward reached down to clamp a hand over Tom's mouth. "Shhst. Christ Thomas, you'll wake the neighbors." he growled.

Thomas was too far gone to hear him so Edward stifled the wanton noises as best he could as he continued to jack-knife his hips into the warm passage. 

It was about four minutes of this and finally Edward felt Thomas clamp down around him as he came with a loud cry. He was coming not even two more thrusts later. He speared himself in all the way and filled Tom with his seed.

* * *

When Thomas awoke a couple hours later tucked against Edward's chest he let out a groan. What was that noise? Why did he feel groggy? Goof Christ his back _hurt_. They had been rather lazy and both decided to go straight for a cat nap post-romp. 

He felt something fuzzy brush up against his naked hip and damn near jumped, but he quickly remembered the costume he'd been too lazy to take off. Grumbling he reached down to his waist to feel for the tie that had been wrapped around his waist only to find nothing but the fuzzy expanse of his lower belly. Moving his hand across his hip, and around to his lower back, he was confused when he found the tail from the costume in its place with nothing securing it. 

What the?

Yawning he opened his eyes and looked up at Ned, moving carefully not to wake him. 

He froze however when he caught a look at Ned's bed hair. 

There were two dark l brown fuzzy cat ears setting on top of Edward's head.

Was that his headband? 

_No the ears on my headband were black…._

Tentatively, Thomas reached up to inspect the small appendages and as he felt them in his hands his eyes widened considerably. 

"EDWARD!!" 

Startled, his love bolted out of bed, he got tangled in the sheets and was swearing as he grabbed for the nearest thing to defend them with, a book.

Tom's eyes widened even more as he saw the furry brown tail, fluffed up and swishing agitated behind Edward's back. He flicked his eyes from the ears on top of his head to the tail, despite his blush he voiced himself and began to crawl out of bed to help untangle him. 

"You have a tail!" 

"Oh my God! Thomas don't scare me like that!" Edward practically sobbed. He was always so easy to startle from sleep.

"No! Look!!" He protested.

"You're the one in the costume!"

Without warning Edward reached behind him and tugged on the costume tail.

A red hot pain shot up Thomas’s spine and he soon forgot about the tail and ears adorning his boyfriend. Instead, he screamed as tears gathered in his eyes and he punched Edward's chest out of reflex.

That _hurt_!

Hearing his lover's cry of agony, Edward jumped in alarm and was immediately pulling him into his arms spewing confused, teary apologies. 

"Thomas… are the ears on that headband supposed to move?"

Sniffling he lifted his fingers to try to remove the headband. His eyes widened in shock.

There was no headband.

A wave of panic filled him as he looked over his shoulder at the tail that had previously been tied there. 

He couldn't believe what he saw.

The base of the tail appeared to have fused to his lower back right over his tailbone. 

"What the fuck!?" Edward's voice snapped him from his horrifying observation.

Edward was feeling the furry ears on top of his head with wide anxious eyes, his breathing picked up in one of his telltale panic attacks.

"Thomas!? What did you do!?!" 

He had never felt so guilty without understanding why in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes Mr Blanky owns a cursed sex shop with Bridgens and Edward's having other symptoms. 
> 
> Terror Bingo: Hypersexuality

Edward was stressed.

"What did you do?!" He repeated, shakily standing when Tom didn't offer up an explanation.

"I-I don't know!" Tom squeaked nervously.

Didn't know!?  _ DIDN’T KNOW!?! _

Thomas’s costume had somehow fused or merged with his body. HE had a tail and a set of cat ears on top of his OWN head. Fur, flesh, bone, they were real!!

Did Thomas know this would happen? How did this happen!? How do they get rid of them? What 

did Tom do!?! What would happen to them and what if– 

_ Oh God! My family!?! _

He struggled to calm himself. His chest felt too tight. He couldn't breath. Slowly Edward sank to his knees, hand over his chest wheezing for air with dark eyes heavily dilated with adrenaline. The room was too small. He felt like he'd pass out but yet there he remained, gasping and gaping stupidly like a fish out of water.

Still on his knees, Thomas slid closer to him to place his hands on his cheeks. Wanting to let the coolness of his hands register on his hot face as he started to go into one of his panic attacks.

"Edward! Darling, look at me. You  _ need _ to breathe. With me. One two. Hold." 

As Thomas continued to instruct him he noticed how the ears on top of Thomas' head were now resting in a downward position so they were flat on top of his head. Like an angry or upset cat. The tail hanging from his lower back swished and brushed against his knee. He could feel the softness of the fur.

_ They're real! Oh God this is real!! _

Edward rasped for breath, he was having hard time focusing on Tom's voice and quickly began to hyperventilate. That was when Thomas gathered him into his arms and held him, rocking ever so slightly as he snuggled him against his chest. 

The trick worked to quell his burning lungs as oxygen intake became easier, his focus coming back.

"In."

He inhaled and held the breath for a second.

"Good. Now out."

Exhale.

A wave of cool seemed to ripple through his muscles as he continued to let Thomas coax him through his fit, until finally he was breathing normally again. 

"Let me see." Thomas' voice was gentle as he moved his hand over his naked thigh to the brown tail that had somehow sprouted from his lower back. 

Edward was too tired after his miniepisode to protest, besides they needed to find out what the hell had happened to them while they were sleeping. It was a strange feeling, when Thomas picked it up in gentle hands. He could feel the limb moving on its own, the nerves were so sensitive just like a dog's tail, so hyper aware of every little motion of contact, forced to bend this way then that.

_ No, a cat's tail. _

Thomas was entranced with it, the distinct ridges of bones encased with soft, thin flesh and skin that was covered in sleek brown fur. He ran his hand over the length of it, following all the way to the base that started at his tailbone against his lower back. 

"This is impossible…" the older man heard his lover breathe. 

**_Are you absolutely sure? Did you read the fine print?_ **

The words from the old man at the sex shop floated into Thomas' mind and he quickly let go of Edward's newly grown tail with a gasp. He moved from his spot and trotted to the bathroom to find the package wrapping for the costume. 

He found the wrappings in the bin and retrieved them, he found a small card taped to the back. 

**_This costume has been cursed by a witch in Norway. It will cause the wearer to develop a real cat tail and ears. This curse spreads through sexual intercourse. By purchasing this costume and its contents, you herby agree to the terms and conditions. Wretched Pleasures is not responsible for any maimed limbs, deaths, or bodily transfigurations._ **

Thomas' mouth dropped open, he was dumbfounded.

"Not responsible, my arse!" 

* * *

There were days where Thomas Blanky loved his job more than anything. Old Bridgens told him that someone had come in earlier and purchased that cursed cat costume. He hinted that they hadn't bothered to read the print as the young man was in a hurry, so they may have an agitated customer come into the shop. 

Sure enough, it was around ten in the morning when a young man, probably in his mid-twenties came in. He was wearing gray baggy sweatpants pulled up a little higher than what was normal, a black hoodie, and a navy blue hat that wasn't quite fitting properly. 

And boy did he look angry.

"Fix it!" The boy exclaimed desperately.

"Good morning, sir. Is there something I can help you with?" 

The young man's eyebrow twitched with agitation and he ripped the hat from his head revealing two fuzzy black ears that twitched as they accustomed to the sound. 

"Ah, so yer the kid who bought the cat costume." 

"Yes! Now fix this!"

Mr Blanky snorted indignantly, "What do I look like, a wizard? How in Christ's balls do ya fuckin' expect me ta do that?" 

"I have a damn tail and so does my boyfriend!" The boy practically screeched, looking quite mortified, the ears on his head now flat against his head the more upset he got.

"Look lad, I don't know how ta fix this. We get our inventory for those who have that erotic side. We just sell the shit, don't make it. Ya should have read the fuckin' print."

Just as he was about to respond, the boy's phone's SMS ting went off. The ears atop his head perked straight up at the new sound. It was rather adorable. 

Grumbling, the lad fished his phone out of his pocket and fiddled with it. Mr Blanky traced the table with a finger, but lifted a curious eyebrow when the young man's face went a pure scarlet and his mouth dropped open in shock. 

He got the brief glimpse of a man, judging by the tail, probably the kid's boyfriend bent over a table fingering himself while he held his phone to video tape it, a long tail swished back and forth as he panted and moaned.

**_"Thomas fuuuc-_ **

The customer tapped the power button cutting the video playback. He avoided all eye contact, cheeks a bright red. 

Blanky couldn't help but feel sorta bad. 

"Son, I wish I could help ya but I don't have any way of doing so." 

The boy sighed, shot him a glare, put his hate back on and stormed out. He could see the cat tail the lad had tucked into the leg of his sweatpants twitch against the fabric vaguely.

* * *

Edward was  _ so _ horny. He didn't know where it came from either. All he knew was he  _ needed _ Thomas to fuck him,  _ now _ . So he'd sent him a video to garner his attention. Hopefully he'd be home soon.

The need was so bad he absolutely couldn't wait. He  _ needed _ to be touched. He'd whipped out one of their vibrating dildos and was working himself over, pushing it deep into himself and grinding back on it, moaning as he pictured Thomas.

Thomas, his Thomas all pale skin and hair as black as night. Pretty pink lips and pale hazel eyes. Long legs and a trim waist. That perky supple behind. Dark hair that bifurcated his chest and belly and arms. 

"Fuck… yes… oooh…" 

He heard the front door open but he couldn't will himself to stop, all he could think about was getting railed. Footfalls were coming straight down the hall and came to a stop in the doorway of the master bedroom. 

"Good God! Edward, were you thinking!? Sending me _that_ picture when I was trying to figure out what we're supposed to do!?" Came Tom's frustrated voice from behind him and Edward almost bawled with relief that Thomas was home. 

"You need to fuck me!" He cried, "I-I need it Thomas! All I can think of is your cock pounding into me." There was so much desperation in Edward's voice that it had poor Thomas baffled.

When it came to their relationship, especially in the bedroom, Thomas tended to have more stamina but as he looked at the sheets below Edward, he appeared to have already spent all over them at least once… possibly twice, just from playing with himself. Yet he looked over his shoulders with tears in those big brown eyes. 

Good Lord.

"I need you…please, please fuck me.." Edward whimpered and pushed the vibrator into himself as far as he could. 

Honestly, with those teary puppy dog eyes he couldn't deny him anything. Quickly, he began stripping himself and Edward moaned lewdly, ears and cock twitching at the idea of Tom's cock buried to the hilt inside him. His tail swished from side to side from it's upright position in the air. 

Within minutes, the bed creaked as Thomas climbed onto it to join him and Edward lowered himself onto his forearms pushing his ass up and presenting himself. 

"Just rail me. Fuck me til I am sobbing, til the bed breaks, just fuck me and don't ever stop." He sniffled, looking over his shoulder with nothing good but desperate lust.

Thomas pulled the toy from his hole and turned it off, after setting it aside he lubed up his cock and lined himself up. 

"This what you need, filthy boy?" Thomas asked, grinding the head against his hole. 

Edward nodded feverishly, not quite registering Tom's words as he bawled pitifully, shamelessly, "Yes! Yes, please, Thomas, oh please!" He wiggled back against his lover, a clear indication of how desperate he truly was.

Thomas was taken aback, he'd never  _ ever _ seen Edward this worked up during sex, and he'd certainly  _ never _ experienced the man being this horny. It was as if something was driving him to remain unsatisfied, and all he could think about was getting fucked. 

They had a God damn crisis right now! The two of them were cursed to grow a pair of very real cat ears and a very real tail to match them, the change, apparently irreversible according to Mr Blanky. They were having a crisis and here he'd found the older man, on his knees in their bed, fucking himself with a vibrator, moaning for sex even though it was obvious he'd already reached completion. 

His own tail swished, curling around his thigh briefly and he pushed forward and sheathed himself inside his lover's tight heat, Edward letting out the lewdest moan he'd ever heard.

"Oh… oh… Thomas, yes. Oooh…"

"I'm not even moving yet…" 

"You  _ feel _ good."

Thomas smiled, a light blush graced his cheeks. He gave an experimental thrust and Edward's back arched as he pushed back. Tom began to set a moderate pace, he gripped Edward's hips tightly feeling the give of soft skin beneath his fingertips.

Edward's tail moved to brush against his chest and Tom huffed and swatted the thing out of the way. Such a nuisance. Edward gasped at the action ears going back briefly before twitching upwards as he began to rock into him with more vigor.

Both of them were red faced, Tom frustrated with just how sexy he truly was finding the 'nuisance" and the cute little ears on Edward's head. It was like he was wearing them to purposely tease… but he wasn't. Edward on the other hand totally flushed with arousal.

"Yes… yes… ah! Oooh! Thomas fuuuck... right there… don't stop…" 

"Right there?" Tom asked, slowing his hips to a stop so he could grind against his prostate. Edward arched his back and practically howled. 

Good Good, he felt so good. It was like his pleasure was mounted by a thousand. And it was all because of Thomas. 

Thomas, his Thomas. He loved him so much. He didn't care if he'd fucked up royally and now he had randomly grown cat-like appendages, he loved him. Tears pricked at his eyes as emotion overwhelmed him.

"I love you! I love you! Don't stop don't… I.. oh Gooood!" 

White speckled across his vision as he came, hard, all over the sheets. 

Thomas was absolutely miffed. He had never seen Edward so God damn horny in the time they'd been together. Not only horny, but responsive! 

He bit his bottom lip as he listened to his lover cry and moan his name, tearfully confess his love over and over. Good God, he was insatiable and so very lovely. 

"Hnngh… I-I love you too." 

When Edward's body went into a full-body spasm as he came, Tom fucked him through his orgasm, punching out a few more cries and gasps. Edward still pushed back against him eagerly. Reaching down he fisted the back of Edward's hair and pulled his head back, forcing him to arch as he thrusted into him with more force. 

Edward mewled between heavy pants, his hips grinding on him as his quivering hole tightened around the girth of his cock. He leaned forward, switching from grasping Edward's hair to hooking a hand under his jaw, tilting it so that he could crush their lips together. 

The kiss by no means gentle; it was rough, demanding,  _ starving _ , all tongue and teeth that had Edward whimpering into his mouth pitifully. 

All it took was a couple more thrusts and a small cry from Edward and Tom fell over the edge, spilling deep inside his lover's body with a groan against Edward's lips. 

Left panting, his grip on Edward's face gentled as did the kiss that followed. He wiped a lone tear from Edward's cheek with his thumb and rubbed his nose against the freckles on Ned's. Carefully, he eased them both down so he could wrap his arms around the brunette’s chest. He kissed the back of a shoulder.

He'd figure out this mess tomorrow. 


End file.
